


Wanna Bet

by PentoPaper23



Series: Malec Drabbles [43]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Break Up, kind of broken up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:52:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PentoPaper23/pseuds/PentoPaper23





	Wanna Bet

Alec slammed the door shut behind him and threw his bow into the corner somewhere near the stand that he normally hung it on.

“How could you be so stupid!” Magnus yelled ripping off his coat in rage, faint sparks flying from his fingers. Alec bit his lip, stopping the harsh words that wanted to come forth. 

“I won’t always be here to save you, Alec!” Magnus continued to yell at his boyfriend, “If I find out that it was Jace’s bright idea to use you as bait I swear to god. If I hadn’t walked past that stupid alley!”

“I’ll tell you what would have happened! I would have become a broken arrowhead in your little box! Tucked away and forgotten while you moved on to your next fuck!” Alec shouted back, the harsh words that he was trying to fight now coming free. “ or What about the shirt that I’m wearing? So you can drag it out and see the blood stains and remember the day I died! Tell your latest boy toy about the shadowhunter you used to fuck!” 

The slap came out of nowhere, blindsiding Alec. His cheek burning. Magnus was breathing hard, holding his left hand in his other rubbing the palm.

“Did you just…” Alec said in disbelief reaching up to touch his throbbing face. 

“Don’t you dare! Don’t you dare use your death as a dot point in one of our fights! This conversation is over. Sleep at the institute.” Magnus yelled a tear breaking free from its duct.

“Magnus come on…” Alec said taking a step towards him, but Magnus stepped back. 

“No! I have been taking the little jabs at my box for weeks. The little comments under your breath, you said that you are not a child then why are you still acting like one! and Yes! Okay, I have fucked other people and will I fuck other people when you are gone!? YES! I will because it is better than being alone Alexander! Is that what you want to hear! You want to hear that I will fuck other men instead of you! Do you want to hear about how they will scream my name and grasp at the sheets that I used to fuck you in!” Magnus yelled tears now freely falling from his eyes, he moved forward to slam his hands into Alec’s chest pushing the Shadowhunter back a few steps. Alec threw his hands out to stop his boyfriend’s hands, but Magnus pushed him away again making him stumble.

“Magnus!” Alec yelled pushing his boyfriend away with a little bit too much force, Magnus fell backwards into the lounge landing with a thump. 

“So you want to hear how I will take them to the places that I took you! That every places that we have I been before! Is that what you want to fucken hear!” Magnus said breaking, a gasping sob coming from his mouth.

“Magnus stop! I dont..” Alec said taking a step forward his hands outreached.

“You started this! You started this with your fucken big mouth! You started this by going through that fucken box! But no, we don’t have to do this. Better yet we don’t have any of this anymore. Get out” Magnus said clicking his fingers, a bag appeared in Alec’s hand.

“Baby, you cant…” Alec said, reaching up to wipe his face.

“Wanna bet,” Magnus said coldly. 

The loft was silent as the pair stared at each other, two sets of watery eyes meeting. The bright cat-like ones the first to break away as their owner turned and walked away.

Alec took an unsteady breath in, his chest rising and falling in a panic. Walking slowly to the door he opened it his hand trembling on the handle. When he hesitated a force pushed him forward just as Magnus’s wards went up.The door slammed shut, the sound of the lock echoing in the empty hallway.


End file.
